


When I was your man

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic - Bruno Mars/ When I was your man<br/>The Eleventh Doctor remembers back to his time with Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was your man

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

The Doctor walked down the dark corridor of his sentiment ship, looking to each of the doors. He stopped in front of an old one, used about two hundred years back. It was a companion’s room. One who thought they were coming back. He pushed himself into the room, trying hard not to break down. It was time to actually face the room and his memories, of **_her_**.

**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**

He moved over to her desk, to see a stereo, with a disk in it. It was still plugged in, and was ready to be played. Slowly, he pressed play, and turned the volume up slightly. The song playing, was the one they had danced to, so long ago.

**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**

He looked at what else was on her desk, and saw a photo album. It was neatly decorated but full of photos. As he flipped through the pages, he saw many pictures of him. Past him, and past past him. These were the Doctors she was familiar with.

There were pictures of friends and family, but most of the photos were her, and him.

**'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

He slowly closed the book, and clenched his eyes shut, to stop himself from crying and moved on around the room.

**It all just sounds like oooooh…**

**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**

**That I should've bought you flowers**

He moved towards her bed, to where her beside table was. It had an empty vase on it, almost as if she had been waiting for something to occupy the space. He opened the draw and looked inside.

**And held your hand**

He pulled out a pair of gloves, one that she had worn on a cold day. He hadn’t worn any, yet he took her hand straight away, never wanting to let it go.

**Should've gave you all my hours**

He remembered all the times that he had spent with her, and all times he didn’t. When he made unimportant repairs to the TARDIS, or when he spent time locked in the library.

**When I had the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

Listening to the music playing, he smiled as the memories of the night they had brought back the captain to be with them. They had danced all night, taking turns, her with the captain, the captain with him and him with her.

**Now my baby's dancing**

**But she's dancing with another man**

But he was sure, that she didn’t need to remember these memories,  as she had her own Doctor, a Doctor to dance with, to buy her flowers and spend all her time with.

**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**

**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**

He remembered all those times he put her in danger, and how many times she had saved both of them.

**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**

**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

He never told her thank you, he never told her how much he appreaciated it. And every time he dreamt, he dreamt of her, on that sad day, on that beach, far far away.

**Although it hurts**

**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**

He regretted everything, and he wished he could make up for it.

**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**

**To try and apologize for my mistakes**

If only he could apologise himself, but he never could…

**But I just want you to know**

**I hope he buys you flowers**

**I hope he holds your hand**

**Give you all his hours**

**When he has the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**

**Do all the things I should have done**

**When I was your man**

**Do all the things I should have done**

**When I was your man**

In the end, he just wants her to be happy with her new Doctor, and for her to have a good life.

He just wants Rose to have a fantastic life.


End file.
